


Three's A Crowd

by CreoleSiren



Series: POC IN DCU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Female Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreoleSiren/pseuds/CreoleSiren
Summary: One night stands were meant to be one night stands. They weren’t supposed to go beyond that, especially when those one night stands end up being wild threesomes with your adopted older brother. So, when he sees the exquisite specimen of a woman they’d done downright sinful things to and with leaving, he doesn’t fuss. Sure, he feels a bit used and somewhat cheap, but he doesn’t fuss. Instead he turns to his other side and tries to sleep some more. However, when he gets out for some coffee and sees the woman, that beautiful, sexy woman, bent over the living room couch while Dick is well, giving her some dick, he can’t help but feel anticipation. Because god knows, this was just the start.





	1. This Is How It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read my other fiction, Rooftops, this takes place two years prior for the first few chapters then jumps ahead to the time span Rooftops is written in.

There were many things that Elyria would call herself.

Determined.

A liberal feminist.

Athletic.

A master baker.

But, a _tramp_ was not one.

However, that was exactly how she felt at the moment. Now, she wasn’t one to slut shame, and don’t believe the irony of the situation was not lost on her. Anyway, at the particular moment, she felt very tramp- _ish_. Two pairs of hands explored her body, two pairs of lips kissed her skin, and two erect members rubbed against her skin in erotic explosion. It felt, so, damn, _good_. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how it happened. One minute she was singing bad karaoke at a bar with some friends from high school as they just graduated a few weeks prior and was having the time of their lives in New York. She’d dressed in a pair of killer heels and the tightest jeans she owned, worn a corset top that pushed her generous chest upwards and a badass leather jacket. When she’d left, it was with the intention of having _fun_. Partying, drinking, dancing but not _this_ – this, was something else. However, despite judging herself, _hard_ , she didn’t feel regret in this moment, with two beautiful dark haired angels paying homage to her body. No. Instead, she felt excited. Her core quivered in anticipation. Her nipples were pebbled in the calloused palm of one of the men, the one with a white streak in his raven hair who kissed the brown areolas. Peppering her skin with a type of softness she’d never known. There was a familiarity in the way they operated her body, strumming her senses like the strings of a guitar. And _god_ , were they making her sing.

“Oh,” she moaned, simply, as the other male, whose thick raven hair tickled the skin of her back as he licked along her spinal cord, planting kisses.

Their names lay on the tip of her tongue, but she was too busy being stimulated to call them. The names ran through her mind. Richard. Jason. Richard. Jason. _Richard_ and _Jason_. Murmurs echoed from her mouth as the greedy mouth of Jason planted itself on her collarbone, kissing the skin until her meet her neck, sucking the honey skin. His hands, large, cupped her full breasts. Richard twisted her head to the side, capturing her mouth with a lusty greed of a man possessed, his fingers stroking her sleek, moist heat.

They kissed for a while. She tasted the scotch he drank at the bar and trembled under the stimulation her breasts and womanhood. Potty in their skilled hands, she didn’t mind being molded and manipulated by their touch. Especially when it felt this _good_.

Richard pulled from her kiss and Jason from her neck. “Get on all fours,” Richard told her, his commanding voice sending a flush of liquid from her. He slipped his fingers from her, getting behind her as she positioned herself on the bed. Jason came before her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth as Richard slid his large member inside her, the sound a loud wet one. He eased out and then in again, punctuating it with a loud slap against her buttocks.

Moaning, she supposed, this was going to be a long night.

 

_The Morning After…_

Her legs were sore, like doing one hundred suicides every day for a week sore.

Elyria tried to move but hissed. God, was she ran over by damn RV? The attempt to move was stopped by an arm thrown over her waist and pulling her close to a warm, hard body. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the pale arm in contrast to her café au lait colored skin and almost shrieked. She remembered last night and early this morning, how she’d let herself be totally subject to her hormones and lust. Cursing, she eased out of the python hold he had her in – glad the other man was not there in the bed with them. She looked behind as she slid down the bed, seeing that it was Jason who was still in bed. A tortured expression on his face as he slept, she was almost tempted to turn back and comfort him. Almost. When her feet hit the cold bedroom floor, she stepped on a pair of underwear. Picking it up, she assessed it forlornly.

It was hers alright.

But it was nothing but a scrap of cloth, having been ripped by a horny barbarian last night.

Tossing it aside, she journeyed through the room for other scattered pieces of her clothing. By the end of a ten minute search, she summarized that whatever clothes had made it to the bedroom were _ruined_. This meant that she was making it back to her apartment without underwear and she’d have to pilfer whatever clothing would fit from Jason and Richard’s stash. Looking back, nervously, she saw him still fast asleep. She wondered if she could risk a shower. Her thighs were covered with thick semen and her skin smelt of sweat, sex and sin. Three things she did not need to catch the train smelling of. Not with the creeps that lived in Gotham, oh _no_.

Picking the smallest black t-shirt she could find and a pair of track pants, she waddled side to side and showered as quickly and efficiently as she could.

The t-shirt was big for her, naturally, but it covered her even though you could still tell that she wasn’t wearing a bra. However, her ass and hips stretched the track pants out, while not tight, they were not the usual baggy nature expected. Now, where were her shoes? She remembered discarding it somewhere by the living room along with her purse. Sneaking out of the bathroom, she saw that Jason was now turned on his belly, snoring loudly.

Smiling, she tip toed out of the room, unaware of the pair of baby blue eyes trailing her exiting figure.

|IIIIIIIIIIIII|

Richard was not the first protégée of the world’s greatest detective for nothing. So, naturally, when he exited the bathroom, he’d seen the curvy body of the woman they bedded the night and early morning limp her way to the living room, painstakingly searching for her belongings. The roundness of her buttocks couldn’t be hidden in the black track pants she’d probably taken for his drawer. Although, he reasoned, nothing could hide a spectacular ass like that.

A self-satisfied grin came across his face as he saw her wince as she moved. She was a stubborn little thing, to have gotten out of bed that early, when it was obvious her body required more recuperation.

The woman, Elyria, if he recalled correctly, shook her thick mane of curls and furrowed her brows. He almost gasped. She looked different without make-up, fresh face with a few pimple scars but beautiful nonetheless. And also much, much _younger_. Now, that made his heart skip a beat. The idea of bringing home someone so young, of doing the things that he and Todd had done to her last night that were illegal in some parts of the world, made him disgusted.

Running his fingers through his wet hair and towel dried it and made his way to the living room. Clearing his throat to garner her attention, she yelped and jump backwards, into the cushiony sofa. Feelings of disgust quickly vanished. Her eyes were large, expressive windows to her soul, surrounded by long, thick eyelashes. Nose cute and pug, her plumb lips wide and parted, exposing pearly white teeth that had scrapped across his cock just a few hours ago.

Shaking his head, he spoke before more unsavory thoughts took over. “You know, this kind of thing can leave a guy feeling a bit _used_ ,”

Licking her lip, she shook her head and giggled. “Well, find me a guy with feelings and I’ll apologize.”

“Ouch,” he said, hand over his chest. “Hasty generalization there, beautiful,” he chided, clicking his tongue.

“I suppose you’re right,” she admitted with a sparkle in her eyes that made him grin.

Taking a seat beside her, Dick placed his hand on her thigh, fingers gracing the inner part, massaging. “You seem a little sore,” he stated. “Maybe I can work it out for you,” he cajoled, his fingers working deep into her toned flesh.

Biting her lip, Elyria stifled a moan, she relished his soothing touch but this was how she got in trouble the first time. With a coy giggle, she moved his hand and crossed her long legs. “I think it’s time I get going, pretty boy,”

He hummed, not ready to relinquish their time together. Richard nuzzled her neck, kissing the reddish marks that he’d left on her neck, his hands quickly finding their way on her torso as if they were long parted old friends. Oh, no, that _wasn’t_ good. But before she could speak, he was kissing her lips, tongue, tasting of mint toothpaste slipping inside her mouth. She touched his damp skin, finger tips sending a shudder through him as she held his freshly shaven face.

One of his large hands was cupping her breast, thumb grazing the pebbled nipple and giving it a pinch. Before he knew it, she was on her back on the couch, with him between her legs, grinding against her as they made out like two horny teenagers. (Which, she technically was, seventeen was not adult aged and she certainly couldn’t drink yet – _legally_.) Richard pulled the t-shirt above her head and sucked her large areola before nipping her nipple. Moaning beneath him, he enjoyed how responsive and noisy she was. Like a toy, all he had to do was press a button on her and she’d make the most addictive mewls. Usually, when he and Jason would bring their little, um, exploits home, they were more than happy to watch them leave. Even if it was someone as delicious as _Elyria_ – but, if he was perfectly honest, there was never one quite like her.

And as such, there was no way she was just going to walk out of their lives. Not just yet, anyway.

 

|IIIIIIIIIIIII|

 

Jason knew this was a bad idea. Moving in with Dick and staying in Gotham for more than a _day_. Worst then the worst idea Roy had ever come up with, and Roy was an idiot. However, seeing that Elyria’s skin flush against Dick’s, and hearing her call his name – even though it was all a dream, it made him think twice. Plus, he figured, he’d already been dead, so what’s the worst that could happen? What’s that saying again? Two’s company but three’s a crowd…

His communicator was what woke him up, from his pleasant dream of the night and morning before. Cursing, he rubbed his face and stretched over to the nightstand to take it out. It was a message from Roy, requesting help two continents from where he was but, he wouldn’t mind. Staying one place for too long made him anxious. Not that Gotham was short of excitement, _trust_ , he’d had enough of that especially a couple of years back with “ _The Light_ ”.  But the city supposed it still left a bitter taste on his tongue, yes, Jason had unresolved issues. More issues than Vanity Fucking Fair but he was working through them. Sex, just happened to help, mournfully, he recalled the girl that snuck from his bed an hour ago.

He responded to Roy, memorizing the coordinates before hopping into the warm shower. Giving his hair a wash, he dried himself off, brushed his teeth and dressed in his usual attire. A pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt and a black jacket, lacing a pair of clean boots up, he packed two bags. One of armory, weapons he’d need and other gadgets. Another with notes from various capitols of the word, clothing and shoes along with other miscellaneous items he may need.   

Slipping in his red helmet, he zipped the bag and tossed his keys inside. Shouldering it, he exited the room. The sounds that greeted him were a shock. He was sure, by now, Richard would have left for work. He recognized the sounds, the moans and groans, the loud, dirty phrases being tossed into the air. Slapping of skin and wet sounds of pleasure echoing, with a quirked eyebrow, he rounded the corner from the bedrooms and bathroom, what he saw sent a rush a of blood to his cock and made him drop his bags.

One night stands were meant to be one night stands. They weren’t supposed to go beyond that, especially when those one night stands end up being wild threesomes with your adopted older brother. So, when he sees the exquisite specimen of a woman they’d done downright sinful things to and with leaving, he doesn’t fuss. Sure, he feels a bit used and somewhat cheap, but he doesn’t fuss. Instead he turns to his other side and tries to sleep some more. However, when he gets out for some coffee after packing, and sees the woman, that beautiful, sexy woman, bent over the living room couch while Dick is well, giving her some dick, he can’t help but feel anticipation. Because god knows, this was just the start.

Looks like Roy would have to wait just a little longer.


	2. Oh, Fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I made errors in both Rooftops and Three’s A Crowd, I placed Gotham in New York when it’s supposed to be in New Jersey. The reason why is because honestly, Gotham just seemed like New York and I’ve read several articles about there being “Gotham” in New York. But anyway, I shall not amend this error – so kindly fuck off if you wanna bitch about it. Also, this is not so much an error as a warning, this is fan fiction. In this fan fiction, I am the fucking little god on a pink wall making the decisions. So, I will pull from as many universes as I want into one big massive poly fan fiction and make it work as I can. You don’t like it? Go read something else, don’t comment your distaste. I will delete it.

Jason’s Russian may not be as it should (Russian was his worst language) but he was one hundred percent sure he was fluent in all languages when it came to death threats. Which was why, he was surprised when the Russian mob boss, whom was doing deal literal illegal _aliens_ from Kori’s star system started shooting at them. He wasn’t a fan of ducking and running. Though, when the person(s) who were shooting at you had some sort of high-tech alien blasters – running was a good idea. Jason didn’t have many friends, now he remembers why. Whenever he meets up with them, he always gets fucking shot at.

“I hate you,” he says to Roy.

“Yeah, yeah, I hate me _too_.” The red head grunted.

“Where the hell is Kori?” Jason shouted, surprisingly not out of breathe.

Roy huffed, talking through his communicator. “Kori, babe, now would be a damn good time for you to have come down here,”

Jason rolled eyes. The couple got on his last _damn_ nerves. “Preferably, before I get shot in my ass!” he said before swinging the door of the rooftop open. Behind him, he could hear the clumsy clatter of footsteps and the growl of harsh Russian.

Reloading his bullets, he pulled a grenade from his jacket, but thought it over. Any damage to the already rickety building’s infrastructure sent him and Roy dropping to their deaths. (His second, of course.) “Fuck,” he muttered, placing the grenade back safely.

“You gentlemen need a lift?” a light, ethereal voice said.

Jason was never so happy to see orange.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand!” hooted Roy as latched onto the aircraft.

Jason smirked. “Literally,” as he dropped the grenades onto the now crowded rooftop.

“Did you get the shard?” questioned Roy, buckling into the control chair beside his girlfriend.

“Of course I did,” Kori said.

“What shard?” Jason questioned.

“Something from Tamaran that some earth criminals tried to steal to sell,” Kori supplied. “It has enough power to provide unlimited power to the earth four times over and can be used to improve this planet but naturally, it fell into the wrong hands – they intended to sell it to the highest bidder. It can also be used to wipe out an entire continent in under five seconds.”

“So, what you guys going to do with it?”

“Hand it over to the Justice League.”

Jason scoffed. “Naturally,”

He took off his mask, running a hand over his face before checking his duffel bag for his personal, main phone. There was a message from an unsaved number, a greeting and a selfie. The antihero raised his eyebrow, slightly but noticeable – if anyone was looking that is. But he was surprised to see it was the face of the woman him and Dick had brought home. She looked attractive as the night they’d brought her home. Brown eyes with long lashes, perfect, plumb lips and skin that begged to be marred by his mouth. However, in this picture, without the make-up – smoky eyes and dark lips, she looked younger. Jason looked down at his shirt, the bat logo, red and ostentatious. He zipped the jacket up to his throat. Posed, and took a picture, making sure to block the entire glowing, alien tech behind him.

He sent a simple but hopeful, _Hey_.

“Nothing this exciting in Gotham, huh, Jason?” taunted Roy.

He shook his head. “Nothing,” he lied.

|IIIIIIIIIIIII|

A week after a passionate, night, morning, day and afternoon, Elyria Huston found herself in her Aunt’s kitchen, dicing potato to be made into mash for Sunday dinner. It was a family tradition for all of her mother’s family stateside to be found at her Aunt Belinda’s house in Blűdhaven, for a home cooked meal. She didn’t mind it. Although it wasn’t her favorite part of the city, she would be the first to admit there were certain charms about her Aunt’s very quaint, cozy home. It smelt of coconut and passion fruit for one, there was a permanent freshness of their island origin. In the modest kitchen, here Aunt Belinda stirred the beans and rice on the stove, the seasoned coconut milk wafting into the air. Her other Aunt, Tulip, was seasoning the chicken breasts and legs after they were boiled, dipping them into the wet batter then the dry one before adding them into the fryer. Sizzling and popping as they went in. Her cousins, Tanya and Rashida, were doing the chicken curry and roti – working in sync with each other by the end of the counter.

“Daydreamer,” her other Aunt Fiona teased with a grin. “Your water is ready,”

Hopping down from the stool, she eased her potato pieces into the pot of boiling water and covered it, turning the stove lower.

“Child head always in the damn clouds,” pointed out her Aunt Tulip, sucking her teeth as she deposited two more pieces of chicken into the oil. “I’m surprised it still attached to her damn shoulders!” To this, Aunt Tulip’s daughter, her cousin Tanya giggled loudly while Rashida, Aunt Belinda’s daughter shook her head, a small smile on her thin lips.

Elyria merely rolled her eyes and took out some green onions from the fridge, wide hip jamming Aunt Tulip who jammed hers back, eliciting a squeak from the girl. “You ain’t ready for this baby girl, stay in yo’ lane.” Her aunt chided, removing some golden brown, crispy chicken piece from the oil and into the iron basket lined with tissue to soak up excess oil, the heavy meat weighing it down.

She laughed, throwing her head back and tying her long black hair into a bun. Her mother’s side was always a blast to be around, killing her with their humor and frank way of speaking. Around them, it felt the way family should, not something she felt when she was with her father’s family. They were polite and cordial to her but she could tell they weren’t too fond of the brown bastard their darling, brilliant boy brought home. His mother, Grandma Olivia was kind to her, as well as her brother, Theodore, from him and his _real_ wife, but the rest. Ha! She was lucky they didn’t call the police on the nappy headed child when she dropped by to visit the only two from that side she cared about. How could she blame them anyway? She was the bastard child that almost caused her father’s wife to divorce him. Which, the Huston family simply could not have – her father’s wife, Anna-Beth Royston was the sole heir to the Royston fashion house. She was a much better match than her mother, a biochemist who worked with Wayne Enterprises, their cosmetic branch developing perfumes and colognes for a living. For any family, that’d be a good enough job but not for the Huston’s, no it wasn’t nearly as glamorous or worthy. The sound of her Aunt Belinda singing drew her out of her reverie, the low croon of a calypso melody that reminded her of tall silk cotton trees and coconut farms. She smiled, looking at her company. Elyria was just fine.

After they slaved away in the kitchen, the women set the table and freshened up. Spread between the master and guest bath to get ready for dinner, the girls clamored amongst themselves, hogging the mirrors to freshen their curls and make-up. It was a little known fact that Sunday dinners were a parade to show off who looked better, was making more money and was just the best of the brood. Also, it was the habit of women inviting their partners to the dinner – to display them, and for them to be judged and interrogated.

“Move your wide ass outta the way, Elle.” Snapped Rashida, whose narrow hips wiggled themselves between her two cousins.

Tanya rolled her eyes and jammed her. “Don’t be hating ‘cause your ass flatter than a pancake!”

Giggling, Elyria dismissed her older cousin. “I got no time for your simple ass, Rashida.”

“Ha! What ass?” teased Tanya, curling her eyelashes. Her boyfriend was downstairs, waiting with Rashida’s girlfriend, probably both being interrogated by their uncles and fathers.

“Go to hell the both of you! All that ass taking all the damn room in the bathroom, y’all need to lose some weight, dammit!” Rashida spewed, applying some gloss to her thin lips.

“You sound _bitter_.” Elyria mocked, in her best upperclass Gotham voice, causing giggles all around. That was another thing she loved about her cousins, they never took anything seriously or to heart. Soon, the cousins were ready and found themselves in Aunt Belinda’s living room – which was crowded with the men of their family and the partners brought home by the two oldest cousins and the lone, unmarried Aunt Fiona. The two uncles from marriage were Uncle Terry, Aunt Belinda’s husband and Uncle Daniel, Aunt Tulip’s husband. The other two, were her uncles by blood, Uncle Ron and Jeremy. The two youngest siblings of the family, a few years old than her, in their mid-twenties. The poor saps going through the mill was Tanya’s boyfriend, Cyrus, an international student from Brazil who went to TNS with her and Rashida’s girlfriend, Valencia who worked at the grocery store with her. Lastly, there was Aunt Fiona’s boyfriend, Hal, who was visiting from California – where her military Aunt usually worked, at the Coast City base.

She swallowed, a bitter lump in her throat. It was obvious she was the only female there without someone on her arm. Taking a seat between her two uncles, she listened to their conversation about robotics for a bit, feigning interest before she had enough. It really wasn’t her thing, as a linguist major; she kept her field mostly in the arena of language. When someone brings up Noam Chomsky, she’ll pretend to care a little harder.

“…so when Mr. Wayne said that, I was like hell yes! The more funding the better, I could care less what he did with the end result. That money could pay off my undergraduate and post-graduate student loans!” Her uncle Ron said, laughing with uncle Jeremy and Hal, who seemed especially interested in the conversation.

Biting her lip, she checked her watch. The food was finished and everything was set, she knew the only person they were waiting on was her mother. Stifling her emotions, she knew the woman wouldn’t come. When had she ever come to something important to the family, regarding other people’s time and effort to be there? Shaking her head, she pulled her phone out, checking to see if the woman had at least sent a text. Scoffing, she shook her head.

Not a single message from _Mom_.

She was a fool to expect anything else. Scrolling through, she saw a few messages from Logan, snorting at the hilarity as she complained about her father and baby brother. She loved her friend, but she whined a bit too much sometimes, she didn’t realize how good she had it. To have a father who tried and a replacement for a mother who didn’t. It was the two new messages that caught her eye; she blushed, when she read the contents.

It was a message from _Richard_. He sent a message asking telling her hello and a selfie in his police uniform, the black material spread over his muscles and his steely blue gaze in the black hat, hair falling carelessly to his forehead. The man was the definition of _fine_.

Quickly she sent a message, replying to him with a selfie of her own. As best she could being sandwiched between her two board shouldered uncles.

He replied quickly, asking her about her day. She replied, telling him about family dinner with her loud, loving family. For the past three days, they had been texting – him being the first one to start it off, a couple of days after she limped out of his car, and into her house in suburbs. She hadn’t heard from Jason and was reluctant to bring it up in conversation with Richard, Elyria figured, having one of them was better than none.

Richard was funny and conversation followed easily with him, he didn’t take himself too seriously and that made her happier than anything else.

“…aren’t you hearing Belinda calling for us, Elle?” Hal asked, making her look up owlishly from her phone. An embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks, him and her were the only way remaining. She was busy texting Richard to pay attention. Running a hand over her black curls, Elyria sent one last message and locked her phone, placing it in the front pocket of her white, cap sleeved blouse. Hal shook his head, though not officially a member of the family, he was every bit of an uncle her other uncles were.  They were all just waiting for him to make it official and marry her aunt Fiona.

Taking a seat next to Valencia, she smiled at the girl, whose coffee colored cheeks beamed of happiness and sunlight. That was probably a good sign, means they were going easy on them.

“So Valencia, my Rashida works days and goes to school at night trying to get her nursing degree, so what you do besides stock grocery bags?” Aunt Tulip said, putting some steamed greens onto her plate and passing it down to Hal who shook his head.

The girl’s smile dropped for a moment before regaining. “I-I go to Pace for scriptwriting.”

Aunt Tulip hummed, narrowing her eyes. “You wanna make movies, girl?”

“Mama…” warned Rashida, shaking her head.

“Don’t _Mama_ me girl, I’m talking here.”

Rashida clammed up real quick.

“As I was _saying_ ,” she continued, cutting her eyes at her daughter who simply pouted. “Whatcha gonna do with that scriptwriting,” this she said with some contempt. “…degree?”

“I’m going to make movies, _ma’am_.” Grinded out Valencia, her eyes narrowed as she placed a chicken breast onto her plate, passing the plate of fried chicken to Elyria who took it, taking out a breast and a leg.

“Hmm,” she hummed, critically. “So, my baby brought home a future starving artist.”

“Mama!” “Aunt Tulip!” the cousins shouted, simultaneously, outraged but not surprised by her behavior.

The forty-six year old was unapologetic, sucking her teeth.

“Y’all better hush now!” Aunt Belinda said, turning to the girl, she squinted her eyes. “Tully has a point,” only the sisters called her Tully. “That ain’t exactly a practical degree. What your parents do girl?”

“They work at the animal clinic in Blűdhaven, ma’am,”

“See, the girl ain’t got no connections in that world, you know how hard it is for a black scriptwriter? Much less a black, _gay_ scriptwriter!” Tulip insisted.

“Now ma’am, I have sat here and listened to you people belittle and lambaste my career and my dream and I won’t stand for it anymore! I am fully aware of the faults in my choice, the pros and cons are clear to me but it’s a decision I’ve made and I stand by, and I’ll be damned if you two judge and demean me!” Valencia said, her voice not raising much, as though she was accustomed to this kind of argument and had recited the same lines repeatedly. However, emotion showed in her trembling hands as she held the platter with the expertly wrapped roti and chicken curry. Slyly, Elyria eased the platter out of her hand and placed a wrapped roti and curry onto her plate, passing it to Tanya’s boyfriend, Cyrus who was covered in cold sweat, anxiously anticipating his turn to the slaughter house that was his girlfriend’s family.

Aunt Fiona was snickering, collecting the bowl of stem greens from Hal, dishing some into her own plate.

“Hmm,” Belinda hummed before turning her gaze to Cyrus, not commenting on what Valencia said. “So…Cyrus…”

“Wait a hot minute, Mom!” Tanya interjected. “Why you two tormenting us? At least we brought home someone!”

The dig did not go unnoticed by Elyria. “ _Hey_!”

“She’s seventeen, she ain’t supposed to be bringing home anyone,” her Uncle Jeremy said, his hazel eyes alit with warning.

“She _be_ taking that dick though,” muttered Tanya too low for anyone but the cousins to hear, taking a wrapped roti and curry and placing it onto her plate.

Elyria was just about to reply, when the back door swung open, and from the dining room, they saw a tall, lanky, woman tumbling through, all glasses and curls. Her mother, in her usual, spectacular fashion – the woman had the nerve to smile too. “Hey everyone, what’d I miss?”

|IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII|

The rest of the dinner was uneventful, they spent it laughing and talking like a normal family, gone the air of judgment and tension. When it came to the ending, Aunt Belinda made certain to pack leftovers for everyone, even a slice of her lemon pie. (Elyria got an extra serving of everything, because her Aunts knew that her mother did no cooking and she barely had the time to cook with her two jobs she got for the summer, to save up for college even though Daddy dearest paid the tuition in full).  Her mother came in her tiny blue hybrid car that was packed with her notes. Groaning, Elyria regretted not driving and instead taking a ride from Aunt Fiona and Hal.

They drove to the grocery store outside of Blűdhaven – her mother hated and was terrified of the area, it was as bad as Crime Alley. Cosmo’s (no way affiliated with Costco’s) sold both bulk wholesale items and usual retail stuff. She was in the cereal aisle when she felt the trickle of hot breathe on her neck as she surveyed the generic brands. “Well, isn’t this a surprise,” a smooth, familiar voice said, the very voice that haunted her dreams and she imagined in her private moments while she showered.

Richard Grayson stood, in his uniform regale, with a plastic basket of cereal and other convenient foods, suited for a bachelor with little to no cooking skill. _Well_ , she thought, _at_ _least_ _he_ _has_ _eggs_. Those require some sort of cooking skill. “Hello stranger,” she greeted, with a sultry voice, but really sounded like nothing of the sort and made her cringe. “Small world.”

“You can say that again,” he said, cold eyes assessing her. She felt bare, even though she was wearing a full white, floral romper. Oh, god, would every meeting be this charged? She wondered, eyeing the tightness of his sleeves. In that uniform, he looked like any moment he’d strip and do a sexy dance in the middle of the store. “How was the dinner?”

“It was,” a judgmental disaster which stopped when her mother came because she’s the one they all borrow money from. “…okay,”

He laughed. “That bad?”

She whistled. “That bad, it was a full out slaughter.”

Richard shook his head, eyes crinkling as he smiled. Fleetingly, she wondered, how old was he? “Sounds like every single time my family meets up.”

She waved her hand. “Wouldn’t trade them for anything though, you know?”

“I understand, completely,”

Silence overtook them for almost half a minute until they decided to break it at once. “Uh,”

The duo chuckled. “Ladies first,”

“Such a gentleman,” she teased, winking at him. “I wanted to ask you how old are you?” she says, awkwardly.

He smirked. “24.”

Oh damn.

Homeboy is _old_.

“Oh,”

“Good oh or bad oh?”

“Just _oh_ ,” she says. “I’m 18.” It wasn’t a complete lie, in about two months she would be.

“ _Ouch_ ,” he says, almost instinctive, taking a step back.

“Isn’t it a little too late for that?”

He shook his head.

“I mean, after everything the three of us did,” she started, offended by him taking offense.

“- yeah,” he chuckled, scratching his head. “I guess,”

“Where’s your other half?” she asked, though, she really didn’t mean to, it was a question burning her mind in all their conversations. Haunting, like the memories of twin pairs of lips on her neck.

“He’s out of town.”

She hummed an indistinguishable reply.

“I was wondering, you know, despite you being about five…”

“Ha, ha, ha,” she laughed dryly at his terrible joke.

“…If we could go on a date?”

“All three of us?” she queried.

He smirked. “Just me for now. His business trips take some time.”

“Well, I’m game.” She said. “I work from Monday to Friday just about all day,”

“What do you do?”

“I’ve got two jobs, one waitressing at this café in Valley City and the second one, I babysit.”

He nods. “Why two?”

She laughs. “I’ve got college in August; tuition is just half of it.”

He nods, as if understands what it’s like to have to save, she smiles. Elyria highly doubted that Bruce Wayne’s ward needed to be miser like she was, rolling her wrists, she places the box of cereal she was looking at into her plastic basket. “How about Saturday?” he suggests.

“That c–”

“Elle, _baby_ , I found those pads you like, and it’s so cheap! It’s the ultrathin ones too – oh, hello there!” Her mother tumbled in, her bright eyes bouncing from Richard to her daughter; she wondered what her daughter was doing to the handsome young man, a few years older than her. Motherly instincts zoned in and she narrowed her eyes, those baby blues read nothing but trouble.

“Hello, ma’am,” Richard greeted. “Pleasure to meet you,” he offered a hand.

“Hmm,” Carla, her mother, hummed, in way that sounded hauntingly like her sister, Belinda.

Elyria butted in automatically. “Mom, this is a,” what was he? “…a friend of mine, Richard.”

Her mother nodded, staring critically. “A friend, huh,” she took his offered hand, shaking it. “Pleasure to meet you as well, _Richard_ ,”

He gave a nervous giggle, scratching his black curls. “I’ll see you around, Elyria,” he said, giving her mother a smile and a muttered, “ma’am” and trotted off.

Elyria smiled at him before frowning; she knew what would come next.

“Richard, aye?” her mother questioned.

“Yes, Mama,” she ground out.

“He’s a bit old, isn’t he?”

“He’s just a friend, Mom,”

“Hmm,”

“ _Mama_!”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were certainly thinking it!”

“You reading minds now, child?”

 “Let’s go home, now, _please_ ,”

“Hmm,”

It wasn’t until she got in the car did her phone buzz with life – a text message. She grinned to herself, buckling her seatbelt. It had to be Dick, he was the only person who texted her lately.

Shockingly, however, she saw it was from Jason. After four days, he’d finally responded to her message. Elyria felt her head spin when she saw his face. Maybe she had bitten off much, much more than she could chew.

Or maybe, she’d finally get her _fill_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS.


	3. Babysitting Duties (I’m Very Versatile)

Henrietta’s was a crappy, small and mold filled eatery located between Gotham and Blűdhaven.

But, the old lady paid good and liked the way her accent sounded – so Elyria didn’t really care about the cleanliness of the place that much.  (She didn’t eat there anyway, she preferred to catch the bus to Gotham and get a cheeseburger from Ma’s Diner.) The lunch rush was always a surprise to her – how could people tolerate the disgustingly, greasy crap that qualified for food was beyond her but, if the tips kept coming in, she sure as heck wouldn’t mind. Quick on her feet, she managed to get to her booths in record time – sticking the orders onto the line for Big Al, the cook to get started.

It looked like a group of kids from the community center in Blűdhaven, being treated to some burgers and milkshakes – the center leader, a short, attractive brown skinned woman with curly hair and light eyes which seemed to glow had brought them. The kids seemed to enjoy the food, digging in and laughing amongst themselves. The woman? Not so much, she appeared uncomfortable with the food, sipping water and munching on a granola bar she bought from a vending machine by the bank across the street.

Elyria almost laughed; she felt the exact same way. That vending machine kept her going many days when she didn’t pack a sandwich or food from home.

“Would you like anything else?” she asked, approaching the table.

The woman, perhaps a couple years older than her smiled and shook her head. “I’m okay,”

“How about some water?” The woman’s eyes widened and she almost stammered out an excuse.

“We’ve got them bottled!” Elyria supplied, helpfully.

The woman immediately relaxed, giving her a smile. “Thank god,”

Elyria winked. “I’ll be right back,”

She went behind the counter, taking bottled water from the freezer and taking her sweet time to walk back to the lady. The woman looked like she’d handed her the elixir for eternal youth, she smiled back, one of the kids came up to them, clamoring for a Miss _Anita_. Elyria walked away, she eyed the round, pink clock on the wall. Her shift was over two minutes ago. She grinned, sliding over the counter and traipsing towards the employee locker room. One good thing about the crummy diner was that the employees got to use the showers, which were shockingly clean. If they kept the kitchen like this – maybe she’d buy more than bottled drinks from them. After showering and dressing in something that wasn’t the dreadful shorts and t-shirt that was her uniform, Elyria jogged from the building, whistling happily at her freedom.

It was Wednesday, so that means she’d have catch the A-34 train to get to Blűdhaven so she could babysit her friend, Karen’s little girl. It was more of a favor than a job, seeing as Karen was barely making enough to pay her forty dollars a week. Plus, she didn’t mind it, Karen’s baby girl, Hinako, was adorable.

As much as she didn’t quite like Blűdhaven, she made the sacrifice for her friend that was always there for her. A couple of years ago, when she’d first started Gotham Public School, she’d gotten into an accident that wiped a few weeks from her mind. Karen had stuck by her side ever since, a remarkable, honest friend. More than she ever really had. The amnesia had left her disoriented and completely out of whack, it was a horrible time for her. She remembered the panic she felt, waking up and finding herself in a strange new city, continent from her real home. Her mother tried but it was Karen who really worked her magic. If it wasn’t for adjusting to Gotham (or rather readjusting) would have been ten times more difficult than it already was.

Elyria tucked a curl behind her ear, jogging towards the train station. She didn’t want to be late, she knew Karen had a tight schedule and she didn’t want to risk the girl getting in trouble with her already tentative job. Elyria knew better than anyone how hard it was to get a job in Gotham. However, it seemed she wasn’t the only one in a rush to get to the train; the station was packed with people. Elyria huffed, she was a tall girl, standing a little over 5’6, but she couldn’t see over the crowd of bodies all meshed together in an awful, large organism. Like a horde of ants, scurrying to the Queen. She weaseled her way through, thanking the lord when her train pulled up, and slithered inside, scurrying a seat between a pregnant woman and an elderly man. Wiggling between the two, she zipped her denim shirt all the way to her throat and huddled herself as small as she could. When on public transits, in anywhere in the state of New York – do not engage the populace.

You might end up getting stabbed or something.

At least that’s what her Uncle Hal and Aunt Beatrice had told her – and who was she to argue with aged wisdom. The train took no time to reach to Blűdhaven, or it could be she just wasn’t paying that much attention to her surroundings and more to her phone. Jason and Dick were texting her the same time, Jason had her crackling up with his dry, morbid humor and Dick had her swooning with his easy charisma and charm. It was an odd way to start a relationship – at least, that’s what she called it in her mind, after having a threesome but this was New York and she stopped judging weird a long time ago. The state was built on oddities – that she was sure of. It was an unwritten part of the state’s constitution.

When she stepped out of the train, she felt someone’s eyes on her, Elyria shivered. The few times she came to Blűdhaven and it wasn’t to babysit Hinako, it was always via car because she hated walking through the streets. It was filled with creeps and it made her feel naked and insecure, eyes following her footsteps, tracing over her figure as she tried to move. The crime rate didn’t help either, it was almost if not more dangerous than the worst parts of Gotham. The rumors of a hero didn’t exactly quell her fears. There were always rumors, but where was the proof? She knew what happened to a lot of the young women in the area, God knows she was fearful of it happening to her too but obligation made her take the risk.

Elyria Huston was no coward. 

But she also wasn’t an _idiot_.

Clutching the pepper spray in her shirt pocket, she side eyed the group of men at the corner of her eye. Watching them cautiously as she rounded the corner, she was still four blocks away from Karen’s apartment building. It wasn’t that she was stereotyping them because of their gender, but she wasn’t to take chances after seeing a Golden Dragon tattoo on one of their necks. Elyria had no money, so she wouldn’t be the best victim for robbery but she was a woman and there were other things a man could take from a woman.

She sped up.

But she wasn’t looking ahead.

Which why she crashed into a firm chest, eliciting an “Ummph,” in her collision, her pepper spray fell the ground and so did she, almost. If it wasn’t for the large spanning arms that gripped her upper arms and kept her from falling to the ground. Her brown eyes gazed up and widened at the sight. The black hair flawless and lush, the blue eyes staring into her skin – making her blush at their intensity and the pink lips which were twisted in a smirk.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jason said, grinning down at her, he bent for her pepper spray, eyeing it with a quirked brow before holding it up to her.

She grabbed it from his rough hand, the feel bringing back memories of a long night and morning. “Smart,” he complimented, as she collected the spray.

 “Thanks,” she said, almost breathlessly, she felt safe beneath his gaze.

His grin slipped. “What are you doing in Blűdhaven? I thought you lived in Gotham,”

“I do,” she assured. “But I babysit for my friend,”

Jason nodded, understanding. Then, he hooked his arm with her, gesturing to the sidewalk before them. “Well, lead the way, lady love, I’ll escort you to your friend’s apartment.”

Elyria found herself giggling. Shaking her head at his antics, with him by her side, she did feel a whole lot better than walking through Blűdhaven on her own. It didn’t even cross her mind to ask him what he was doing in Blűdhaven, especially with a bloody glove sticking out from his jacket pocket.

|IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII|

Richard didn’t mind Alfred calling him home now and then.

He loved his family, and wasn’t afraid of showing it. His adopted father Bruce was out of state, on actual Wayne Enterprises business for a change, leaving the butler to look after the rest of the broody bunch. Tim was not so much a problem; he was rarely in Gotham anyway. He was spending most of his time in San François and LA with his team, the Teen Titans. Red Robin had left his mark in the world and was leaving bruises on criminals. He was proud and glad, boy wonder’s alter ego was doing him well, but he was worried about his brother’s personal well-being. Tim didn’t sleep. Tim pushed himself and pushed his teammates away – Tim was like Bruce in many ways and that was always a dangerous thing. Because, at the end of the day – they all were like Bruce in one way or the other and while his mentor was spectacular in one aspect, being Batman, when it came to being everything else, things were not so easy.

Which was why he never hesitated checking in on Damian, even if baby bat was a terror. Plus, Richard dated Jason Todd, how bad could a fourteen and a half year old be?

When he entered the manor, more specifically, the doorway of Damian’s room – a sharpened shriuken flew over his head – clipping some of his dark hair. Richard cursed in Romanian.

“Oh.” Damian said. “Hello, Richard,”

He narrowed his eyes at the boy’s appearance. He was growing rapidly, already he had Tim’s structure and was growing from his midget height to something respectable. Richard wondered, how much longer could he get away with calling him ‘baby bat’? He shook his head. He was the big brother; he would get away with it until one of Damian’s shriuken actually hit him.

 “Something the matter, Dami?”

The adolescent growled. “Will you never cease with that ridiculous moniker?”

Richard tossed him a careless grin. “Never,”

The boy scoffed, turning his attention back to his television and gaming set. Richard raised a brow; it was strange, he was sure Bruce hadn’t approved of that. Must be something he’d done on his own accord.

“What is it you require, Richard?”

“I can’t just visit my baby brother?”

“Tf,” the boy said. “Really? You people care for family relations?”

Richard bristled. “What’s that supposed to mean, Damian?”

The boy gave no answer.

Richard sighed. “Look, baby bat, I’m sorry I haven’t been visiting as often, but life just catches up with you. You’d barely see Bruce if he didn’t live with you – I mean, just because I haven’t visited much, doesn’t mean I still don’t love you.”

Damian looked at him, his green gaze harsh before he coughed. “Grab a controller, you’re player two.”

Richard smiled; it was easy being a big brother to Damian.

(Sometimes.)

|IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII|

“Jason, no don’t do that she’ll – oh dear,” muttered Elyria with wide eyes as she saw Hinako projectile vomit over Jason’s expensive looking yet worn black jacket. In her mind, she calculated how much it would cost to replace it and sighed. There goes her hope of upgrading to the new LexCorps smart phone. In Jason’s defense, he didn’t react in utter disgust, but simply placed Hinako back into her crib. Before reacting; “Well, this is fucked up,” to which the baby girl simply giggled. She was only a couple months old, not yet ready for talking but she was crawling like it was nobody's business.

She led him to the small bathroom, where he carefully took off the leather jacket and proceeded to diligently clean the baby vomit off of it with the detergent under Karen’s sink. Was it wise to have a strange man – well, almost strange man, she knew his body well enough to know he was a natural red head – inside her friend’s apartment? Well, you’d have to ask Karen. When she came up, Jason in tow behind her, Karen had gave him an appraising once over and decided he was worthy of staying in the apartment with her and the baby.

Frankly, Elyria hadn’t even considered it but Jason didn’t seem to mind. Even now, as he bent over the small sink, rinsing his jacket, he was cool and calm. She found it admirable in a way, not many men that looked like him would want to spend his evening with a loud baby and a girl that just finished working a six hour shift and was about to work another. The seventeen year old also ignored seeing him tuck the very gloves she’d eyed into his back pocket.

“You handle her really well,” she complimented. He somehow knew which detergents to mix in order to get the stains out, the smell of the vomit slowly went away.

He smiled. “What can I say, babes love me,” He gave her a wink.

Elyria giggled. “ _Corny_ ,”

“I like to think of myself as more _funny_ ,” he punctuated with a scrub on his jacket. “…like, an attractive Deadpool without the voices in my head,” he quipped, causing her to giggle again. He seemed to like the sound, giving her a soft smile that made him look years younger.

“I don’t think Ryan Reynolds has anything on you,”

He looked up at her, squeezing the water from his jacket. “Don’t you know it,”

She giggled. “I’m serious though,” she leaned against the door frame. “You did a good job with her,” he gave her a blank look and gestured to the jacket. “I mean until she puked on you of course,” she amended.

He scoffed. “I’m very versatile, darling,”

She was just about to shot another question at him, when she heard Hinako cry. “One minute,” she said, leaving to go to the baby. She hoisted Hinako onto her hip, swaying with the girl as she cooed at her. Elyria lifted her up before holding her close, singing softly to her. An old song her mother would sing for her, creole lullaby and folksong. The song seemed to do the trick; because it wasn’t long after that the girl was asleep against her shoulder. Leaning forward, she laid her into the cradle, caressing her chubby cheek lovingly. There was no doubt that the girl was a joy to be around, a delightful baby that smelt of lavender and tomorrows.

It wasn’t until she felt a hand on her waist, did she realize Jason had exited the bathroom. He looked at her with soft eyes and an unreadable expression. “You’re a natural,”

She blushed, blinking up at him. “Thanks,” she chirped with a grin. “…not bad for a scatterhead?” she joked.

He chuckled. “Not bad, at all,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short and cute and I hope you liked it. I want to try and do double updates from now, please comment your thoughts on the characters, I felt a bit uncomfortable writing Jason because he’s sort of a complex character. A lot of stuff to dig through there, I’ll be creating a villain coming up – so, lots of angst hopefully. I don’t think Elyria is going to find out their super identities any time soon, if she does it’ll be when she’s faced with complete danger and there’s no choice and I’d like to get at least 3-5 character and relationship development done.   
> . Please remember guys, dialogue is important, tell me what you think, what you want to see – let’s discuss.


	4. Take You To The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about not updating sooner, I have been trying to focus on my original projects and my school. Linguistics is kicking my butt, and I need my GPA high in order to get my masters so my apologies. I will try to update soon, hopefully two chapters or an extremely long chapter for each of my stories.  
> (UNEDITED)

“Why do I have to go, though?” whined Elyria for the fifth time in the evening, as she curled her eyelashes.

Her mother looked at her from the side of her eye. “They’re your family, Elle.”

“Correction.” She ground out. “They’re my sperm donor and financial benefactor’s family. Not mine.”

“Christ,” her mother muttered lowly, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Your grandmother invited you and you like her, don’t you?” the forty-four year old insisted. “Plus, your brother will be there. You like your brother, right?”

“Yes, mom. I like Theodore just fine.”

“See, you’ve already got two people you’ll get to hang around, and you’re dad!”

Elyria rolled her eyes, before picking up a tube of liquid black matte lipstick. She liked the way the dark colors popped against her skin, made her look older, mature and made her feel sexy. She lined her lips first, before going for the lipstick again. “My Dad, ha. Yeah, right.” Her father, tried, at least – he used to. That was the most she’d give him. He was her idol when she was about six or five, before on one of the ‘play dates’ his wife had come upon them, in the ice cream parlor by her elementary school. She remembered how the woman appeared to her, tall, statuesque with long tumbling black hair laying against pale skin and deep brown eyes.  Anna-Beth Royston was surely a sight to behold. Looking like the ideal Mina, from Dracula, she was memorizing.

But, she had been furious – as any woman would be, finding their husband with a bastard, half the age of their own child. (Whom Elyria had not yet met)

There were no more solo play dates with her father after that, only hushed meetings in passing, checks and cash passed. Soon after she had met her brother and grandmother of course, the others saw her, when she came to the house, turned their noses upwards and ignored her.

It used to hurt, as a child.

She supposes now, she’s accustomed to that, so it doesn’t hurt anymore.

“You’re beautiful,” her mother says, in an almost whisper but it drags her out of her memories and she smiles at her made up reflection. Elyria tucked her phone into the small, cream clutch purse and her wallet, but she kept her invitation in her hand. It was an invitation for the annual Huston Benefit Gala. It seemed to mock her. The fancy cursive, calligraphy written lettering and the faint scent of lavender that seemed to be on the paper. They never invited her to one before, and she honestly didn’t know what could have spurred it. Whatever had, made her nervous -   incredibly so.

It was almost time for the car to arrive, so like a girl waiting for her prom date, she went to the door, just to peek, not expecting anything to really be there. Imagine her surprise when she opened the door to find her brother standing there, with his hand about to rap. Theodore Huston II was a large man, taller than her, standing at 6”6 with board shoulders and tanned skin. His dark hair was immaculately combed and styled backwards, away from his chiseled face. He had a mole on the right side of his face, a straight nose and thin but well-shaped lips. Theodore had inherited his mother’s brown, wicked eyes but his always read of joy when she saw them. She grinned at her older brother, gripping him into a tight hug which made him laugh.

Theodore was twenty-four years old, attending law school at Columbia.

She knew there was nothing her brother couldn’t do; the world was at his feet. His parents had ensured it but unlike most people, he deserved it. Theodore was going to change the world for the better, she was sure of it.

“Look at my baby sister, the young woman,” he taunted, grinning at her. “You’re growing up on me kid,”

Elyria rolled her eyes and shoved him. “Oh hush up!”

He chuckled before planting a kiss on her cheek. Frowning when he realized she was wearing make-up. “What’s with the war paint, baby sister?”

“Doesn’t it look good?” she asked, worried, wrenching herself from his grasp to check her reflection in the mirror. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with it, her black lips were perfect, lined and balanced. The eyeliner was flawless, as well at the skin tone eyeshadow that shimmered enough to make her eyes pop. The blush accentuated her cheek bones and made her look sultry. To her, she looked good – hell her eyebrows looked amazing too. What was the problem?

“It looks good,” her brother admitted slowly. “It’s just that, I mean, my baby sister looks so…grown up.” He said, in a heartbroken tone.

“C’mon, I can still beat your pasty ass up.”

“You realize you’re shrimp meat next to pure,” he flexed his arms; they bulged beneath the black suit. “Beef muscle man,”

Elyria rolled her eyes, before scoffing. “You used to weight ninety pounds wet when you were fifteen, don’t think I forgot!”

“Shut up!”

|IIIIIIIIIIIIIII|

If there was one thing Jason did not envy Richard for, was having to show face at Bruce’s society events. Parading around as the happy Wayne family, when no one knew how utterly fucked up it truly was. However, there was no way he could deny how good his boyfriend looked in the slim fitting tux he just bought. All those years as Robin and Nightwing really paid off, because the body that filled the suit was lean, firm and seductive.

Had Jason been the jealous type he would have tried to make Richard stay, peel that tux off and fuck him ten ways to Sunday.

That was not the case, of course.

Jason Peter Todd was not jealous. So, with one hand behind his head, and the other in a packet of Cheetos, he coolly watched his boyfriend spray some cologne on his neck and wrist. The scent alluring and subtle, making anyone nearby want to lean in for whiff of it.

He crunched on the orange snack and narrowed his eyes. “Well don’t we look spiffy,”

His boyfriend turned around at him and scoffed. “Since when do you say _spiffy_?”

“Fuck off,”

“That’s more like it,”

The younger man almost made a snide comment, but his phone vibrated beside him, causing him to check it quickly. It could be business, or Elyria. A message and an image popped up, Elyria had taken a selfie in an outfit that looked spray painted on and like a minx. Her head was titled to the side, bouncy curls covering half of her face, glistening reddish in the light – had she dyed it? The part of her face that _was_ revealed, showed her cheekbones highlighted and eyebrows fuller than he last saw her and lips plumb and painted dark – parted to appear sensual. She looked older, mature and like a vixen. “Fuck,” he muttered before he read the message attached. ‘All dressed up for a stuffy event with minute serving sizes L’.

All of a sudden, Jason wondered how ridiculous would it be for him to inveigle himself into a gala just to make sure no one hits on his boyfriend and the girl they’re dating.

“I’m leaving, Jason!” shouted Dick from the door, echoing through the empty house. He looked at the message in the phone and thought of the image of Dick’s trim body. Maybe, he’d figure something out.

|IIIIIIIIIIIIIII|

Theodore sprawled his hand on the small of her back, smiling and nodding as they weaved through the crowd. Her brother played the darling son, charming everyone with his bright white teeth and boyish good looks. It made it easier to ignore the lingering gaze each socialite made on her, the _bastard_. Though she was conceived during the two years her father and his wife had an amicable split – she was still the _bastard_. Somehow she was to blame. She was evil little black stain upon a pure family’s lineage. After having to smile through false compliments and shark-like grins, she gripped the label of her brother’s jacket and tugged it.

“Let’s go to the kitchens,” she said through her teeth, fluttering her eyelashes at a red haired girl who passed by her and offered a smile.

With a snort, Theodore finished his glass of wine and dragged her. The duo were inseparable once they found their way to each other. It was something that never escaped the attention of his mother, the mature socialite watching the duo escape. Anna-Beth sipped from her champagne and hugged her willowy frame. There was nothing she could do to stand between family, siblings no matter whom their mother was, would always love each other. That was a fact, so all the woman could do was watch on and hope for the best.

“Beth,” greeted a friendly voice.

The forty-five year old smiled at the owner of the voice, assessing the way the suite clung to his figure. “Hello, doctor, I believe we have some business to discuss,”

“Lead the way, Miss Royston,”

 

“I can’t believe you people are so fucking rich, but you don’t have peanut butter,” complained Elyria, taking a bite of the white chocolate coated truffles.

Theodore rolled his eyes and kicked his sister’s stool. “Anna-Beth doesn’t like anything relatively tasty, ‘cause god forbids she becomes a size four,”

Elyria made face. She couldn’t imagine starving herself to become thin. “No wonder you used to gorge yourself on McDonalds when we were kids,” she said with great sympathy dabbing her mouth before fixing her lipstick.

He scoffed. “You try growing up with a woman that invented the ‘ice cube, gluten and fun-free’ diet.”

“Speaking of her,” Elyria leaned forward, so she was almost face to face with her brother. “Who invited me this year?”

Theodore’s eyebrows furrowed. “I thought you were usually invited, but just never came,”

“Ha,” she scoffed drily. “Pretty sure I was never invited to the grand Huston affair of the year,”

“That’s bullshit,”

She shrugged. “I’m what people refer to in my culture as, ‘blow-child’.”

“It’s not your fault Dad couldn’t keep his cock in his pants,” Theodore dismissed.

“Try telling that to everyone out there,” she muttered miserably.

“Did someone say something to you?” her brother asked with a grave timbre to his tone.

She waved her hand. “They didn’t have to, it was the way they were looking,” she shivered. “As if I don’t know that I don’t belong,”

He reached across the granite island to grasp her hand. “Don’t say that, you’re as much as a Huston as I am.”

“That’s a nice thing to say,” she chuckled. “But that’s not really how things are in high society Gotham,”

“It’s so fucked up that children always have to pay for the sins of their parents,” he spat, sliding off his stool and offering her a hand. “And I’m sick of it.”

“What are you thinking of?” she accused, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her out of the spacious kitchen.

“It’s time for you to make your society debut, love,”

|IIIIIIIIIIIIIII|

Richard laughed politely at gray haired associate of Bruce’s, a tall metrosexual man with a heavy sliver earring in his right ear. For the past twenty minutes he had been bored out of his mind, parading about the ball and playing nice – he felt sorry for promising Damian he’d show up. The young teen probably only made him come so he wouldn’t be the only Wayne family member to be tortured by stuffy faces and wagging tongues of socialites.

“…have you seen that girl the Huston kid is parading around?” someone else from the group he was in, interjected. Thomas Caine, someone about his age that’d he went to school with. (One of the many private schools Bruce had enrolled him in, for their superior academia.) “It’s his Dad’s little brown bastard from downtown,” he sneered, causing the small group to chuckle.

Except for Richard who looked on with an unimpressed expression, casual racism and the elite went hand and hand. Biting his tongue, he tried to stifle the words that bubbled in his throat. Their cover had always been the nonchalant Wayne boys – even though he was ‘slumming it’ by being a cop.

“She’s hot though,” another one said, this one’s name was too insignificant for him to really remember.

“I wonder where she got her ass done,”

“Nah, she’s half black, probably natural,”

That was it. Richard had enough, rolling his eyes, he was just about to excuse himself from them when he heard a familiar giggle. Looking up with wide eyes and a shocked expression, he saw Elyria giggling with a chubby ruby haired girl who seemed to be prattling on, he saw a man stand beside her, his hand around her shoulder giving a wide grin at the red haired girl. What was she doing here? Was she here with a man? No, he didn’t think Elyria was the kind of girl to date someone else whilst dating another pair. The mere idea made him grit his teeth.

“What do you think Richard?” asked Thomas, gesturing to Elyria. “That’s too perfect _not_ to be surgery.”

“What?” he growled out, making the group collectively take a step back.

“The Huston bastard, just look at her brother parading her around,” Thomas spewed.

Not being able to take it anymore, Richard spoke up. “You are the smallest minded, elitist, despicable human trash I’ve ever had the displeasure of breathing the same air as,” afterwards, he walked away, approaching Elyria with purpose – ignoring the possible stares and looks. It didn’t matter, especially when he saw her eyes sparkle in the white beam of the room.

Her brother saw him first, offering a wary gaze before touching his sister’s arm. She turned her head to the side and greeted him with a smile.

“Hey,” he greeted before she could speak. “You look amazing,”

She blushed and touched his arm. “I didn’t expect to see you here,”

“Family duties,” he offered.

She nodded, casting a glance at her brother who silently watched on. “Family duties,” she patted her brother’s forearm. “This is my brother, Theodore,” she tapped Richard’s arm. “Theo, this is Richard…he’s a friend of mine.”

“Right,” Theodore said, offering Richard a hand. “A friend,” he said, staring at Richard unconvinced.

“I feel like dancing,” she announced, feeling a tad bit comfortable. Richard however found Theodore’s concern… _comforting_. It was nice to know families looked out for each other, despite all the bullshit everyone else seemed to be spewing. “I’ll find you late, Theo,” though her brother didn’t look too happy about her going off with Richard, he let her.

Soon the attractive duo found themselves on the dance floor, slowly swaying to the music of the piano and violin, as they worked in in tandem with each other. The music was quick and upbeat, but when the singer started her tune – she balanced the two, adding a soft but powerful croon. Elyria rested her head on his shoulder and he held her waist tightly. Enjoying the feel of her figure against his own.

“I’m so glad I came tonight,” he said in her ear, pressing his lips to the outside. Richard loved her smell, like cinnamon and spice, god – what kind of body spray did she use? She smelt good enough to eat.

“I almost didn’t,” she admitted in a small, almost meek voice.

Richard hummed, he could understand why. “We have to stop meeting like this though,” they pulled away and he spun her. “I’m starting to develop a complex,”

“You and Jason are the ones who’re always busy,” she pointed out, with a humorless smirk. “I’m ready whenever,”

“Really?” he questioned. “Miss I-Work-Two-Jobs?”

To the moniker, she laughed. “ _Well_ ,”

“I thought so, beautiful,” he teased.

“Shut up,” she muttered. “I don’t except you to understand, Grayson-Wayne,” she mocked.

Richard rolled his eyes. “Well, Miss Huston, I like my independence too – you understand of course,”

“Well as you can tell,” she wiggled her full brows comically. “I’m not a full-blooded Huston,”

“Seem like it to me,”

“Now that’s bullshit,” she told him. “And frankly, an insult. I’m glad to not be one of them.”

He nodded.

“…most of the time. Enough talk about them,” She smiled and placed a kiss on his neck. “I’d much rather talk about us,”

To say that made Richard grip her waist with his large hands, they stopped dancing and stared at each other for a short while before she gripped his forearm. “C’mon,” she said, jerking her head in the direction of the wide open doors which lead outside of the Huston manor, to the side garden they were so praised for. Elyria led him outside, pass the neatly trimmed hedges, the large, hanging honeysuckles and the bleeding-hearts and other colorful flora that filled the air with delightful scents. Whoever was their gardener certainly earned his keep, because it looked like some sort of fantasy garden brought to life. They didn’t stop walking until they reached a red coated iron gazebo, he pondered upon the fact that she walked this far in a dress that looked sprayed on, thinking it a miracle she could move so well in it.

Richard shook off his suit jacket, not caring about the French design and laying it on the bench for her to sit, which she thanked him for and responded with a shy smile. “This is so much better,” she relished in being in the open, fresh aired environment.

“Jason wanted to be here,” he started with.

Elyria smiled. “That would have been nice…and awkward,”

At that, Richard laughed. “Imagine your brother seeing the two of us taking turns dancing with you,”

She laughed and shook his head. “Oh god, he’d have freaked! His little sister making sexy eyes with two handsome men, older than herself,”

“Sexy eyes?” he asked, tone light and teasing.

“Oh c’mon, Dick,” she grinned. “You know exactly what you look like, don’t act coy,”

“Trust me,” he said lowly, bowing his head so he was dangerously close to her. “I have never been coy a day in my life,” he then leaned his lips so close to her own, he could taste her minty breathe and cinnamon scent. “And I definitely won’t start now,” and he kissed her.

|IIIIIIIIIIIIIII|

Anna-Beth shut the door of her den and smiled at her friend, the good doctor was going to be making her a lot of money soon. Sure, he’d have some minor discrepancies in the past, but he’d assured her of his utmost recovery.  That and the business proposal he’d handed her a month ago made her heart skip a beat.

“So tell me, my friend – how can I help you?”

“No,” he said with an easy smile, wiping his lens before placing them back on his face. “It is how I can help _you_ ,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have wattpad, you can head over there and check some of my work. @embracetheweird is my username there.

**Author's Note:**

> It’ll start off very sexy and won’t seem to have much of a plot but it will, this is just the introduction chapter. In the real world sometimes things happen fast, now, this ain’t from experience but things do happen. That’s a fact, so do not comment about “THINGS ARE GOING FAST”. Yes, they will, because when people are attracted to each other they aren’t afraid to do what they feel like with each other. I promise they’re be much, much more character development and a story from this point. Sorry about the rant, but anyway, constructive criticism! Kudos and comments would be nice. Don’t worry, things will slow down, romance and danger, action and adventure ahead!


End file.
